Creature of Chaos
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Kobalos, a warrior of Asgard, one who thrives on chaos, and the only one to see Loki within the shadow of his brother. When Thor is banished and Loki becomes King, she sides with him and faces those who she once regarded as friends and allies. Can anything come from chaos, or is it doomed from the start? LokiXOC
1. Dancing

**Welcome to my latest fic! Hope y'all like it!**

**Let me know whatcha think!**

Chapter 1: Dancing

Crouched down, a long staff in hand, a young woman with long curled brown hair watched her opponent; a large man carrying an axe. Her odd amber eyes scanned her opponent, before she smirked, ignoring those watching her.

"So are you going two going to fight, or is this a staring contest?" Thor's words incited a laugh from his friends, including Volstagg. This was his mistake, as the young woman darted forwards, catching his arm with a thrust of her staff. As he reacted, she ducked under his arm and slammed her staff into another point of the same arm. Volstagg let out a surprised yelp as his axe dropped from his hand, and his arm hung limply at his side.

"Damn Ko, what did you do?" he demanded, and Kobalos smirked at him, her eyes gleaming as he swung with his good arm, but she easily evaded his slow, powerful attack and did the same again. As he growled furiously and their friends laughed, Ko's smirk widened.

"Maybe it'll teach you to stop underestimating my size," she told him, straightening up as she lowered her weapon. Even at full height, she didn't even reach his shoulder.

"Hey, I'd stopped commenting on you being a woman, didn't I?" Volstagg replied.

"Only because we taught you not to," Sif pointed out as Ko shot her an amused look.

"Before this turns into another fight, perhaps we could get something to eat?"

"Of course, some food for the loser," Thor taunted, earning more laughter as Volstagg frowned at the group.

"I believe I taught you that," Loki commented to Ko as they all walked along the hallways. She looked up at the pale young man, who was watching her with his curious green eyes. She grinned back, her amber eyes gleaming even more than they had when she had been fighting. "Just as long as you don't try to use it against me," this only widened her smile.

"I can't make any promises," she told him, and a smile showed on Loki's face.

"Honestly you two, get a room," Loki's smile dropped instantly and Ko went red, instantly tripping up Fandral so his laughter was cut off. Ko walked over him, ignoring his cry as her boot dug into the small of his back.

"I've got things to do, I'd better go," she decided, beginning to walk in another direction. "I'll see you at the coronation tomorrow!"

"Come on Ko, don't leave me with these fools," Sif called, but Ko just shrugged, not looking back as Hogun pulled Fandral to his feet. "You really need to learn the definition of subtle," she told the grinning Asgardian, who just shrugged.

"Sometimes subtly is useless," Thor laughed. "Come brother, you should really stop dancing around it," Loki didn't show any emotion, but blinked as Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe I'm dancing around anything," Loki replied. "As usual your delusion about Kobalos is off the mark, brother," he stated, but Thor's grin didn't waver.

"What's the matter, does your silver tongue not work on her?" Volstagg taunted as they kept walking. Loki rolled his eyes and started walking with them.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey," Loki jolted, having been staring out over Asgard, deep in thought. "What's gotten you all weird?" he glanced around as Ko leaned on the balcony. She wore her armour, which was much lighter than most Asgardian's so it didn't hinder her speed.

"All weird?" he frowned a little at her odd use of words. Ko laughed lightly, looking out. "Your way of speaking never fails to confuse me, Koba," he commented, tearing his gaze from her to look out too. Ko smiled at the abbreviation of her name that only he used.

"You just seem a little quieter than usual," she commented, and her amber eyes slid to Loki. "It's the coronation, huh?" Loki didn't speak, but he didn't need to. The very faint frown on his face was enough for her. "Thor will make a good king," Ko commented quietly.

"Yes, my father and the rest of Asgard believe that too," Ko smiled softly at Loki's barely audible words, and he jolted when her hand landed softly on his arm. Loki looked down at her hand, and back up.

"For what it's worth, I believe that you'd make a good king too," she told him, and released his arm as she walked off. Loki's eyes were wide as he watched her head off to the Hall for the big event.

Watching as Thor walked up towards his father, Ko rolled her eyes, aware that Sif was doing the same. The arrogance came off him in waves as he tossed Mjolnir and caught it. As he kneeled in front of his father, winking to his mother, Thor grinned excitedly. Ko shook her head. In truth, she wasn't sure that Thor would make a good king. He was far too arrogant, and too eager to impress his father. The applause died down as Odin stood and banged the end of his staff on the ground, creating a loud echo.

"Thor Odinson, my heir," he spoke quietly. "My first born, so long and trusted worthy mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal, it's a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King," Thor's grin only widened with Odin's words. "I have defended Asgard, and the innocents across the 9 realms, the time of the great beginning," Ko shifted slightly, earning a slight look from Sif for it. She wondered why Odin was willing to give up the throne to Thor, when it was clear he was too arrogant.

"Frost giants," Odin's sudden words made Ko look up in surprise. Frost Giants? In Asgard? How was that possible? Odin's staff hit the ground again, activating the Defender deep below. Ko frowned lightly. It seemed that the celebrations were over for now.

**Sorry it's so short, they do get longer! Please review!**


	2. To Jotenheim

Chapter 2: To Jotenheim

"Shall we eat? I'm hungry," Volstagg announced as the Warriors Three, plus Sif and Ko, walked through the palace.

"What is this? Volstagg is hungry?" Fandral looked shocked. "What a change from the norm!" he mocked, earning a soft glare from the larger Asgardian. Sif shook her head, and glanced at Ko, who didn't seem to even be listening as she played with the staff in her hands.

"Is everything ok, Ko?" Ko blinked and looked at the beautiful warrior.

"Yes, just thinking about what transpired this morning," she told her, still moving her staff from one hand to the other.

"What's this?" Volstagg's voice was laced with horror as they arrived to find one of the tables upside down, with its contents spilled everywhere. Thor and Loki sat on the steps, with Thor not looking very happy. Volstagg instantly got to work at eating what was on the other table, and Ko rolled her eyes.

"No, no I know that look," they glanced over as Thor got to his feet and Loki attempted to dissuade him from something.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders-"

"Thor, it's madness," Loki told him.

"What is madness?" Ko spoke up, her amber eyes darting from Thor to Loki, a slight eagerness in her voice. Every time Thor got an idea in his head, it became very fun.

"We're going to Jotenheim," Thor told them. Ko blinked. Ok, this was a little crazier than most of his ideas.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a God," now _that _had been fun. Fandral's eyes were wide. "This is _Jotenheim_," he pointed out in a hiss.

"My father fought his way into Jotenheim. Defeated his enemies and took their Casket," Thor pointed out, as if they had forgotten the legendary tale. "We would be just looking for answers," he shrugged.

"It is _forbidden_," Sif pointed out. No-one was allowed into the realm of the Frost Giants. It was part of the fragile truce that had kept war from breaking out again.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together," Thor laughed, walking towards them. "Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?" he asked, looking from one to the other.

"You did…" Hogun sighed.

"And Volstagg, the delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla!" the would-be King grinned to the Asgardian who looked up from his food with a grin and slight laugh.

"You did," he agreed with a nod, and Thor laughed.

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor turned to Sif, who raised an eyebrow.

"I did," Thor's smile dropped a little at her reply.

"True, but I supported you Sif," he replied quickly. "My friends, we're going to Jotenheim," Thor looked around at his friends, who found themselves unable to argue. Ko glanced at Loki, who shrugged, and she let out a sigh. Looks like she was going too.

1-2-3-4-5

Ko jumped off her horse as they reached the Bifrost, and double-checked that her staff was properly attached to her back. She'd always hated riding horses. As the group walked towards the Gatekeeper, Loki glanced to his brother.

"Leave this to me," he told him, turning to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall-"

"You address me warmly enough," Heimdall interrupted, taking the younger brother by surprise. "Do you think that you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken-" Loki attempted to speak again, but was cut off this time by Thor.

"Enough! Heimdall may we pass?" Thor questioned as he walked up to the Gatekeeper.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day," was the reply. "I wish to know how that happened," he glanced at Thor briefly. Ko folded her arms. Seemed like even the Gatekeeper was willing to break the rules.

"Then tell no-one where we have gone until we return, understand?" Thor replied, and walked past. Ko glanced at Loki, who met her gaze for a moment before breaking it. She frowned, knowing instantly that something was up, but walked on. They walked into the Bifrost, and Ko looked up at the beautiful creation that could create a bridge to anywhere in the 9 realms.

"Be warned," Heimdall spoke from the middle as he directed the Bifrost with his sword. "I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my portal will remain closed. And you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotenheim," he warned gravely.

"Well that sounds cheery," Ko muttered under her breath. Loki seemed to be the only one who heard, and his eyes shot to her for a split second, a faint smile showing.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotenheim with you upon it," Heimdall answered.

"So that's a no," Ko frowned.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor replied, his grin back on his face.

"None do," was the answer before they were pulled through the bridge. It was an odd sensation, hurtling along towards another realm. Ko's stomach turned, never having been one for it. There was a loud explosion as they landed firmly but not roughly in the snow. As they looked around, Ko felt the bite of the frost in the air, stinging at her cheeks and turning them pink. The place was silence, covered in snow and ice, and completely desolate.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun muttered. Everyone was on edge. Ko's hand twitched, ready to grab her staff at a moment's notice.

"Let's move," Thor spoke, leading the way. Shaking their heads, the others started to walk, crunching through fresh, untouched snow. No-one said a word as they wandered through Jotenheim, on guard and wishing they were anywhere but there. As they passed some ruins, it seemed deserted, but there was a feeling in the air like something could appear at any second.

"Where are they?" Sif finally broke the silence as she looked around.

"Hiding," Thor replied. "As cowards always do," he growled.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians," another voice spoke up, deep and cold.

"I am Thor Odinson," Thor introduced himself to the Frost Giant watching them from above.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded, getting straight down to business. The Frost Giant turned to study the group, his red eyes glowing.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors," he replied.

"Do _not _dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor roared angrily, and the Frost Giant got to his feet, clearly angry.

"Your father is a thief, a murderer and a thief!" Laufey replied. Ko was growing colder as the blizzard kept up, snow hindering her vision. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it," Laufey told him. "You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man," he mocked, and Ko's eyes darted around as the Frost Giants appeared, closing in around them. She gripped her staff, ready to attack.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery," Thor snarled as the Frost Giants prepared to attack. Loki rushed to his brother's side, hissing for him to stop.

"You know not what your actions will cause," Laufey warned, and looked away. "I do. Go now, while I allow it," he walked towards the two Princes.

"We will accept your most gracious offer," Loki told him quickly, turning and walking away. "Come on brother," he told Thor, who sighed and finally turned away.

"Run back home little princess," these words made everyone stop.

"Damn," Loki summed it up well as Thor smirked suddenly, loosening his hold on his hammer before slamming it into Laufey.

"Next," he called, and went on the attack as Ko drew her staff and swung it, knocking a Frost Giant flying. She smirked. Now this was more like it. She flipped through the air, slamming her staff over one's head. She slid under another, tripping it up.

"Now this is a real fight," she blocked a punch that forced her back several metres, and quickly recovered. Using the ice to speed up, Ko started to spin at a rapid rate; her staff slamming into any that got too close. Slowly spinning to a stop, she shook her head, and ignoring her spinning vision, she continued attacking.

"Don't let them touch you!" Volstagg suddenly roared. Ko glanced at him before darting to the side to avoid an attack. Slamming her staff into the ice, she pushed off and kicked one, landing on its head before looking up to see one Giant holding Loki's arm. His eyes were wide in shock, before he looked up and finished it off. Ko slammed her staff into one leaping at him, and he spun around, his eyes still wide.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, and he nodded, tossing more weapons at one behind Ko. Her eyes narrowed in a slight frown, and she started fighting again, until Fandral cried out in agony, having been stabbed by needle sharp icicles.

"Thor!" Sif yelled to the would-be king.

"We must go!" Loki exclaimed as one Frost Giant managed to brush Ko's cheek. She cried out as it burned like no pain she'd ever experienced before, and she thrust her staff so forcefully that it went straight through the Frost Giant's head. Tears stung at her eyes, but she ignored them.

"Then go!" Thor yelled as Volstagg and Hogun managed to pull Fandral free. When the ground began to shake, they looked up as a huge creature was freed from its prison.

"Run!" Volstagg bellowed. Ko wasted no time in hesitating, following them as they ran from the monster. It dropped as the ground began to crumble, and they reached the end where the bridge would be opened.

"Heimdall! The bridge would be handy right about now!" Ko yelled up as they skidded to a stop on the edge of the cliff. Instead of the portal, however, a huge claw appeared, and an even larger monster appeared in front of them. They backed away, and Thor shot through it, killing it instantly. He landed as it slipped off the edge of the cliff, and turned to find that they were surrounded by hundreds of Frost Giants. As the Giants went to attack, light appeared above, and the bridge opened. Odin appeared on his horse, his staff raised.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor yelled eagerly.

"Silence," Odin hissed. Thor's smile faded as Laufey appeared, standing in front of Odin.

"All-Father," Laufey greeted. "You look weary," he commented.

"Laufey, end this now," Odin told the Frost Giant.

"Your boy sought this out," everyone's eyes darted to Thor, who still looked ready to attack.

"You're right," Odin agreed with a nod. "And these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such," Odin told Laufey, who just watched him silently. "You and I can end this, here now, before there's further bloodshed," Ko watched Laufey, who didn't seem very willing to drop the matter.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father," the Frost Giant told him. "He'll get what he came for," he promised. Nope, definitely not willing to drop the matter. "War, and death," the Giant spoke.

"So be it," Odin sighed. As Laufey went to attack him, Odin raised his staff, creating the bridge and disappearing with the others.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded as they returned to the Bifrost.

"Do you know what you've done? What you've started?" Odin snapped as the sudden heat seemed to make the pain of the frostbite intensify.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor defended. Loki's gentle touch on the undamaged part of her cheek made Ko look up, and she was suddenly very aware of the tear trickling from one eye. He studied the burn across her cheek, and her eyes darted down to his bare wrist, which was completely unharmed.

"Get to the Healing Room," he spoke softly, his words almost completely drowned out by Odin's bark to do the same for Fandral. Thor continued to argue with his father as the warriors all left quickly. Ko touched the edge of her cheek and swallowed. Things were about to get a whole lot worse for Asgard.

**Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!**

**I finished this fic last night (before going to see the Avengers again because it is the greatest film I've ever seen) and started the next! I really hope you guys like it!**


	3. The Start of Problems

**I ended up creating a new character for this fic who makes her first appearance in this chapter, she won't be in this fic much but she will become more important in the sequels!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: The Start of Problems

Night had fallen in Asgard by the time everyone was mostly healed. While the burn on Ko's cheek and the one on Volstagg's arm hadn't taken much time, most of the focus had been on healing Fandral. Everyone had gathered, silent as they absorbed the news.

Thor had been banished by his father, sent into exile with his powers stripped.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" a voice ripped through the silence as a young woman stormed into the quiet room. Everyone looked up at Rania, who wore the garbs of a healer. Her normally soft blue eyes were blazing as she looked around. "Well?" she questioned.

"Because you would have stopped us," Ko explained. "Thor had his mind set on it. We had no other choice but to go," Rania walked over to the warrior, her long black hair tied back in its usual braid and bouncing behind her.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg shook his head as Sif stared into the fire.

"There was no stopping him," she stated softly.

"He's the most stubborn man I've ever met," Rania growled, shaking her head.

"At least he's not dead. He may be banished, but he's still alive," Ko pointed out, staring up at the ceiling. Her cheek still burned, but to much less a degree, with cream on it

"Whereas we'd all be dead had that guard not told Odin where we'd gone," Fandral pointed out.

"How'd the guard even know?" Volstagg questioned as Hogun rubbed the ointment onto the burn on his arm. Ko glanced to Loki, who was staring at his hand. He looked up after a moment.

"I told him," he admitted. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left," Loki explained. Ko tilted her head slightly, having realised before they'd left that he'd done so, but was curious as to why. "He should be flogged for taking so long…we never should have reached Jotenheim…" he spat.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg yelled.

"I saved our lives," Loki replied, still fidgeting. "And Thor's. I had no idea father would _banish _him for what he did," he pointed out. Sif got to her feet suddenly.

"Loki, you must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind!" she told him.

"And if I do then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know who he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today!" Loki pointed out. "Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" he questioned, storming off.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's _always_ been jealous of Thor," Sif bit, and Ko got to her feet, walking off. She shook her head, letting out the sigh she'd been holding in for a while. Loki had a point, and she wasn't just agreeing because of her feelings for him. Ko went red as she realised that she'd admitted that to herself. She sighed again, wandering aimlessly, too awake to sleep and too tired to train. Thor had leapt at the chance for a fight, attacking at the slightest provocation. What kind of King did that? He claimed he was protecting the kingdom, but war never helped anything.

"This is madness. Why didn't I just agree to continue my father's bakery? No…I had to go and be a warrior…" Ko muttered in frustration. "Of course, I do burn everything I touch…" she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ko?" she glanced around at Rania, who was walking towards her. "Here," she held out the healing cream for her cheek.

"Thanks Rania. Are you ok?" Ko questioned, and the healer let out a frustrated sigh.

"No. I should have been there to stop Thor from doing this. I had hoped that he would have calmed down by now," Ko gave a small smile at Rania's words.

"You can be just as arrogant as he is," she told her closest female friend, who scowled at her. "I'm just pointing out the fact that you like to ignore," Ko teased. Rania raised an eyebrow, folding her arms.

"Just like the fact that you care for Loki?" Ko blushed furiously as her grin faded. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "At least you no longer deny it. Honestly," Rania started smiling as Ko looked away. "If I didn't know you were too stubborn and too shy to tell him, I'd wonder what you two do when you're alone," Ko went even redder as Rania winked.

"Must you speak that way?" Ko put a hand to her face.

"Of course I do," Rania laughed lightly. "It's the only way to encourage you to tell him," she rested her hands on Ko's shoulders.

"No. Never happening," the warrior shook her head. "Besides, your feelings for Thor have been evident since he was first dragged into your healing room," Rania's smile faded slightly.

"Not that it matters anymore," Ko shrugged at the Healer's words. "Shall we change the subject?" she offered, and Ko smiled, nodding quickly. They both couldn't help but laugh, walking through the corridors as they continued to talk.

1-2-3-4-5

Morning came and Ko trained alone, not knowing where the others had disappeared to. Not that she cared too much. She always trained better alone. And she needed to get some practice in. Facing the Frost Giants had told her that much. Plus she wanted to try and clear her head.

"Do you spend all your time training?" Loki's voice caused her to almost miss her target – a training dummy she'd managed to spend longer than 10 minutes using and not break it. "Don't you ever have any fun?" Ko landed softly and straightened up.

"I do not spend all my time training, thank you very-" Ko stopped as she noticed the helmet in his hands. "What…what's going on?" she questioned, lowering her staff.

"My father fell into the Odinsleep…it's not certain when he will awaken," Loki explained. Ko's eyes widened as she realised what that meant. She fell into a bow before the new king. "Koba..." she looked up, raising an eyebrow. He set down the helmet and walked over, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Before she'd realised it, he'd leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Ko's eyes widened before fluttering closed, returning the kiss. She was soft, and warm, and seemed to fit against him perfectly as he pulled her close. And he felt cold, which seemed odd but natural at the same time. "Koba…I need to show you something," Loki murmured as he pulled away, and she opened her eyes to stare at him in confusion. Maintaining a firm grip on her hand, he pulled her along, away from the training room.

"Why are we down here?" Ko questioned as he released her hand in the relic room. She looked around curiously, never having been down here before. Loki kissed her again, and pulled away just as quickly, turning and walking towards the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"I wanted to show you how I feel, before I show you…" his back still to her, he gripped the Casket, letting its power flow through him as it did the previous night. It was a cold sensation, but it felt natural at the same time.

"Loki, what is going on?" Ko asked, taking a step forwards before he turned around to face her. Ko's eyes widened and she stopped instantly, staring at a Frost Giant version of Loki. "That's why you weren't hurt when the Frost Giant grabbed you," she realised the truth.

"When my father defeated the Frost Giants, he took me along with the Casket," Loki's tone was bitter. "My true father is Laufey. Odin took me in hopes that he could use me to create an alliance with the Frost Giants," Ko couldn't speak as Loki set the Casket down, and instantly his blue toned skin faded.

Ko knew that he would kill her without a doubt if she tried to tell anyone, but that was a tiny voice in the back of her mind as she walked towards him. Loki turned to face her, and was taken by surprise as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a fierce kiss. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss grew more passionate.

"Honestly Loki, you speak like that would bother me," Ko muttered as they broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavily. "But why did you tell me?" she released her grip on his collar so he could straighten up, but he kept his grip on her, keeping her close.

"Because you're the only one who noticed me," Loki admitted, aware that he was starting to blush.

"Even the boy in the shadow needs a friend," Ko grinned, remembering one of the first things that she'd said to him, a long time ago when they were still children. "Besides, you were much more fun when it came to creating chaos than your brother," Loki smirked at this point. "And I have something to tell you too," Loki's smirk dropped slightly as Ko stepped back out of his grip. "I only became a warrior for the chaos. I thrive on it," she admitted, looking around at all the relics that had been collected since the creation of Asgard. "It makes everything so much more fun," she shrugged.

"That's hardly a secret to be ashamed of," Ko looked up at Loki as he spoke, and she grinned. "Of course chaos is fun," he told her.

"Who said I was ashamed?" she moved back in, kissing him again, her hands finding his and creating the perfect balance of cold and heat.

**:3 Let me know what you think!**


	4. A Rare Girly Moment, and a Threat

Chapter 4: A Rare Girly Moment, and a Threat

Rania sighed heavily as she rubbed her neck, looking around as several other healers rushed around. After the All-Father had fallen into the Odinsleep, they had all been on edge. Especially after the threat of war had reached their ears.

"Morning Rania," Rania looked up as Ko walked in, smiling softly as the Healer sighed. "Any news?" she asked, but Rania shook her head lightly, slumping back into her seat. She looked up, and frowned suspiciously at her friend.

"There's something different about you…" Ko blinked in surprise, and Rania got to her feet, her suspicious expression growing as Ko stepped back. Rania walked towards her, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ko stuttered, shaking her head. Rania's eyes narrowed slightly. Finally, a blush started to spread across her face, and Rania's eyes widened. Her mouth fell open as Ko's blush intensified. "How do you do that?" she muttered, and Rania let out a squeal.

"Finally!" she almost tackled Ko in a hug, and the brown haired young woman staggered back.

"Rania…let me go please," Ko groaned, aware that she was going even redder, but she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face.

"So it's true," the healer released her friend, grinning widely. "You and Loki finally admitted how you feel," Ko closed her eyes as she blushed to full extent, and gave a small nod. When she finally managed to meet Rania's gaze, she smiled even more.

"Yes," she said, and Rania squealed again as Ko laughed. Her laughter grew as Rania hugged her, swinging her about. "Hey, you're a healer, you are supposed to be dignified," Ko pointed out with another laugh as she pulled away.

"But it's just so sweet," Rania's blue eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together, bouncing excitedly on the spot. "So, give me the details!" she linked arms with Ko, pulling her away from the Healing Room and through the corridors. "Who made the first move?" Ko's stomach flipped as the memory repeated in her mind.

"Tha-that hardly matters!" she exclaimed, which only served to make the healer laugh.

"So he did," Ko didn't look at her. "Didn't think he had it in him," she commented, which earned her a light scowl. "Sorry, forgot you were always defensive of him," she smiled, and Ko sighed lightly. Rania smiled, but she had her own worries. She wasn't sure that Loki would make the best king, and she knew that Sif and the Warriors Three felt the same, but Ko was his closest and greatest ally, which meant a lot of problems for Asgard should anyone attempt to go against him.

1-2-3-4-5

"All-Father, we _must _speak with you urgently," Sif's voice echoed through the Great Hall as she, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun marched in, a fist to their chest and their heads bowed respectfully. However, as they came into view of the throne, they all stopped dead, eyes widening at the sight in front of them. Loki sat on the throne, watching them silently, as Ko sat on the steps, holding her folded up staff.

"My friends," he greeted as their hands fell to their sides.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral questioned as they walked down the steps. Ko's amber eyes glittered as she watched them make their way towards the throne.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," Loki explained. "Mother fears he will never awaken again…"

"We would speak with her?" Sif asked, but the new king gave a slight shake of his head.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside," he told them. "You could bring your urgent matter to me," he got to his feet and his father's staff gently tapped the ground, yet still created a small bang that echoed around the hall. "Your king," the four stared at him in disbelief, before falling into a bow.

"My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment," Sif smiled coldly up at Loki, who frowned slightly and walked down the steps.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotenheim, our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times," he told them, and Sif's gaze did not waver as she watched him, slowly getting angrier by the second. "For the good of Asgard," Sif leapt to her feet and was instantly caught by the arms by Hogun and Fandral. Ko almost wished they hadn't. She'd always wanted to fight Sif without either of them holding back.

"Yes of course," Fandral whispered quickly.

"Good, then you will wait for my word."

"If I may," Volstagg smiled weakly as he spoke. "Beg the indulgence of your majesty, to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done," Loki's voice was filled with power as he cut off the warrior. The rest of them got to their feet, and began to leave. Sif glared up at him, looking as if she wanted to attack, but eventually just smiled bitterly at him and stormed off.

"They will remain loyal only to your brother," Ko spoke up as Loki returned to his throne.

"I know," was the reply as he sat down, his staff banging gently against the floor again. Ko got to her feet, returning her staff to her side. She then turned and bowed lightly to him. "What do you plan on doing?" he questioned, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"You are not the only one who can hide in the shadows," she grinned, and a faint smile showed on his face as he reached out and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Ko winked as she pulled away and made her way out of the hall.

1-2-3-4-5

"This is unbelievable!" Sif fumed as she turned to face the three men. "The All-Father in the Odinsleep, Loki as King, Thor unable to return! It's almost as if he planned this!" she quietly seethed as they watched her, occasionally glancing around to ensure no-one was listening.

"Perhaps he truly is the one who allowed the Jotens access to Asgard," Hogun commented quietly, bringing up a point he had made last night.

"I just don't know, why would he risk war on the kingdom he wanted to rule?" Fandral shook his head, still not sure if they should believe that thought.

"And Kobalos is of course by his side," Sif spat, unaware that the young woman was watching from the shadows, silent and still as her amber eyes remained of the female warrior. "She never got on well with Thor. I can't believe she'd disregard all we were taught!" she paced, too furious to sit.

"Ko has always been close to Loki. Much closer than we ever could think of being," Volstagg pointed out. "Perhaps she sees something that we don't?" he offered. They were all quiet; the only sound being Sif's boots hitting the floor with each angry step.

"You should be more careful where you speak," they all jumped at Rania's soft words. "You know that Heimdall may be watching. Not to mention a mere Healer passing by," she told them as she walked into view. "I see you've discovered a new King on the throne," Sif's expression became more unhappy. "And you are just as unhappy about it as I imagined," Rania shook her head. "However, there is nothing that can be done," she told them, and Sif let out a low growl.

"Something _needs_ to be done. We _need _Thor," she muttered. "_Especially _if war is coming to Asgard," Sif stopped pacing to glare at the men. "We must do something," Ko frowned at her hiss. She stormed off, and the Warriors Three and Rania looked at each other and shrugged.

"They're planning something," Ko told Loki as she returned to his side, bowing respectfully. "I don't know what yet, but whatever it is, I doubt I will be able to listen in on," she shook her head. "Even Rania sides with them, and she is much more aware of her surroundings than they appear to be," she muttered,

"Whatever they try, it won't work," Loki stated, his grip on his staff tightening. "Come, we have work to do," he got up and started walking. Ko grinned and followed.

**Hope you liked! Please review~**


	5. Treason

**Oh god the feels of the new episode of Young Justice…I need a little of this to calm down…**

Chapter 5: Treason

Ko let out an involuntary shiver as they arrived on Jotenheim. It was dark, as usual, and a soft wind was hurling snow around. The snow crunched loudly, breaking the silence as they began walking to where Laufey was located.

"Kill them," Laufey ordered as soon as he saw the two walking towards him.

"After all I've done for you?" Loki retorted as Ko held onto her staff, having had it ready since they had arrived.

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard…" the king of the Frost Giants realised, his attention completely on him.

"That was just a bit of fun really," he admitted with a slight shrug. "To ruin my brother's _big day_. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer," Laufey leaned forwards, frowning very slightly.

"I will hear you," he decided, and Loki's grin widened a little. He paced as Ko relaxed her grip on her staff.

"I will conceal you, and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, so you can slay him where he lies," Loki told him coldly, and Laufey leaned back as his red eyes followed the King of Asgard.

"Why not kill him yourself?" he questioned. Loki let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"I suspect the Asgardians would not take kindly to a King who had murdered his predecessor," he pointed out. "Once Odin is dead, I will return the Casket to you," Loki's words had an instant effect on Laufey, who stood up. "And you can return Jotenheim to all it's…glory," he seemed to struggle to keep a straight face, and Ko looked away as she couldn't help but smirk.

"I…accept," Laufey nodded. Ko's breath misted up the air in front of her, and after a few more words were exchanged, they returned to the portal site.

"You sure that this will work, Loki?" she questioned quietly as they crunched through the snow again.

"It will. It is, after all, my plan," he grinned down at her. "Are you worried, Koba?" she frowned and shook her head.

"Am I ever worried?" she bit back, nudging him slightly. "Let's just leave this desolate place," she muttered as she gave another involuntary shiver. They reached the portal and were transported across the bridge to the Bifrost, where Heimdall stood.

"What troubles you, Gatekeeper?" Loki noticed the frown on the Asgardian's face.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotenheim, but could neither see you nor hear you," Heimdall explained in his soft yet firm voice. "You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this Realm," he commented.

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," Loki offered as the bridge behind him disappeared.

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," Heimdall commented.

"Are you accusing the King of something, Gatekeeper?" Ko's question was laced with a threatening tone. Loki's hand on her shoulder stopped her from going any further.

"You have great power Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?" Loki spoke as he walked around the Gatekeeper.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King," Heimdall said as if this were obvious. "And I am sworn to obey him," he stated.

"He _was _your King," Loki corrected. "And you are sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

"…Yes…" Heimdall finally answered quietly.

"Then you will open the Bifrost to no-one. Until I have repaired the damage my brother has done," Loki ordered, leaving the Bifrost. Ko glanced around at Heimdall, who looked less than happy with this decision, before she followed Loki out.

1-2-3-4-5

"Our dearest friend banished. Loki on the throne. Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've manage to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of ale!" Fandral was pacing furiously as Volstagg lay sprawled out feasting. "Shame on you, don't you care?" he finally lost his temper and knocked the plate out of Volstagg's hands.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" the taller warrior roared as he leapt to his feet.

"This isn't going to help anyone!" Rania told them as she shoved the two apart. Hogun grabbed Volstagg while Sif pulled Fandral back.

"We all know what we have to do," Sif whispered as Fandral tugged out of her grip, turning his back.

"We must go," Hogun spoke in a low tone, earning their attention. "We must find Thor," the others frowned.

"I miss Thor, and I know we need him back," Rania hissed. "But Loki has forbidden it, and to go against the King's word is _treason_," she whispered.

"To hell with treason, it's suicide," Volstagg looked up.

"Thor would do the same for us," Sif pointed out. Volstagg looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head.

"Hush, Heimdall might be watching," he pointed out, before the doors burst open and they all froze as a guard strode in.

"Heimdall demands your presence," he announced, and walked away as the five glanced at each other.

"We're doomed," Volstagg announced.

1-2-3-4-5

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our King?" Heimdall asked as the guards left and the five stood before the Gatekeeper. "Break every oath you have taken as warriors and healers, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" he questioned in his deep voice.

"Yes," Sif replied without hesitation.

"Good," the Gatekeeper replied, walking down the steps and past them.

"So you will help us?" Rania asked hopefully.

"I am bound by honour to our King," he replied as he walked past them and out of the Bifrost. "_I_ cannot open the bridge to you," Heimdall told them as he left.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral blinked as Heimdall kept watching. Rania rested a hand on her hip, tilting her head.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked, and Sif looked around as the Bifrost seemed to activate by itself.

1-1-1-1-1

"You know, you're rather quick to anger," Loki's words made Ko look up as they walked through the corridors of the palace. Loki, who had stopped, turned to face her.

"I-I am not," Ko felt her cheeks burning. "I just…I don't know," she shrugged, her eyes on the ground. Until his hand touched her cheek and tilted her head so she had to look up at him.

"You shouldn't look at the floor like that, it's almost like you fear me," he muttered, and Ko reached up, taking his hand in hers.

"How could I fear you when I love you?" she questioned. She was very aware of her pounding heart by this point, and her blush that was very unlike the warrior she had trained to become. Loki smiled down, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, Koba," he murmured against her lips. "I have since we met," Ko opened her eyes, a grin spreading across her face.

"What, when I called Thor a princess and got you involved in hiding Sif's weapon during her training?" the memory was still fresh in her mind. Thor and Loki had found her stealing Sif's training staff, and when Thor had tried to stop her, she'd called him a Princess and basically kidnapped Loki, dragging him along with her when she ran away from the rampaging Thor. And now that she thought about it, the entire time they ran through the palace, she hadn't once released his hand.

"You were more interesting than those fools who revered my brother," he told her. "And a lot more beautiful," Ko quirked an eyebrow.

"I looked like a boy back then," her hair cropped short roughly, it had gone a little past her ears. She was taller than even Thor – for a brief time – and her chest hadn't filled out much since then.

"It seems that even now your confidence only shows when you fight," Ko blushed at Loki's comment.

"You've always had a way with words, haven't you?" she kept her eyes on his. "You were interesting. Thor was arrogant and loud and you were quiet, but you just seemed more interesting. So I had to kidnap you," she grinned widely at him.

"Kidnap?" Loki blinked. "I do believe kidnapping a prince is a crime punishable by exile or even death," Ko's arms snaked around his neck as her grin didn't waver.

"What are you going to do, report me to the King?" she challenged. Loki smirked back at her.

"I think I will…" he looked thoughtful for a moment as Ko watched him. "Turns out the King's quite okay with it," Ko couldn't help but giggle as his arms, linked around her waist, pulled her as close as he could.

"Good, because I'm not sorry I did it," her arms pulled him in for a kiss. Something moving in the corner of her eye caught her attention, however, and she turned her head. "Loki," she muttered, and he glanced in the direction she was staring to find the Bifrost spinning. Without a word, he released her and moved quickly out to the balcony to watch. As the bridge was opened, he turned and stormed off. Ko followed, knowing that something was going to happen.

**Let me know whatcha think! Please review~**


	6. Finding Thor

**Overcame my little writers block so here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 6: Finding Thor

Ko didn't speak as she followed Loki down to the Relic Room. He was silent, and the expression on his face promised nothing good. He slammed the staff down, and it vibrated through Ko's chest. The wall that hid the Destroyer, protector of Asgard's relics opened, and the Destroyer stepped out.

"Ensure my brother does not return," Loki ordered. "Destroy everything," he then turned to Ko. "Koba, you go as well. They can't bring him back. Please," there was something in his eyes that tugged at Ko's chest. She pulled him into a fierce kiss, which deepened as he pulled her in with his free hand.

"I will do all I can," Ko promised. "I love you," she rested her hand against his cheek, kissing him again.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Ko nodded, and followed the Destroyer through a pathway to Earth.

1-2-3-4-5

The five Asgardians arrived on Earth, looking around at the bright sky.

"So this is where Thor is?" Rania folded her arms. "Let's go hunt him down," she smiled, and the others nodded. They began walking, quickly arriving in a small town. People walked past, staring at them and the way they were dressed. "I think we stand out a little," Rania commented, glancing down at her long pale blue dress, and up at the warriors, who were wearing armour and carrying their weapons.

"This is a rather odd realm," Fandral nodded in agreement. Finally they reached a building, spotting Thor inside, wearing the clothes of a mortal. Volstagg knocked loudly on the window as they all grinned brightly. Three mortals who had been talking amongst themselves looked up.

"Found you!" Volstagg called happily, and Thor looked up in surprise.

"My friends!" Thor called as they opened the doors and walked into the building, happily greeting their friend. "This is good, this is good," he breathed as he hugged each of them. "And Rania, even you came!" he grinned as he hugged her.

"Of course I did, just because you've managed to not get injured for once doesn't mean that I'm not here for you," she told him, and his grin widened.

"Oh excuse me," Volstagg turned to the awestruck mortals still staring at them. "Lady Rania, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," he introduced them, and they smiled pleasantly at the mortals.

"My friends. I have never been happier to see anyone," Thor told them as he rested a hand on Hogun's shoulder. "But you should not have come," he told them, and their smiles faded.

"But…we've come to take you home. You _need _to come home," Thor frowned at Rania's words.

"You…you know I cannot come home…" he told them softly. "My father is…dead because of me," all of them stared at him in confusion. "I must remain in exile," Thor explained.

"Thor, your father still lives," Sif told him, and Thor looked up in surprise.

"He has fallen into the Odinsleep. But he still lives," Rania rested a hand on his arm. "Why would you think th-" she stopped, frowning as she looked to the others.

"Loki," Sif growled as Thor nodded, unable to speak. They heard a familiar boom as the wind picked up, and everyone went to the door, looking out at the place where the Bifrost platform was.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy questioned in a quiet voice as something landed with a huge crash.

1-2-3-4-5

As Ko landed beside the Destroyer in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, Ko looked around, her staff already drawn. Cars were scattered around, and men were aiming guns at them.

"Hello," one man called as Ko followed the Destroyer. "You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself!" he ordered.

"Unregistered weapons? Odd. They're pretty obvious. Better introduce yourself," Ko looked up at the huge metal creature. The metal dropped from its face and began to flicker with light. The men scattered, crying out in terror as the Destroyer began blowing up cars. "That enough of an introduction?" Ko shoved the man who seemed to be in charge back down with the end of her staff. He stared up at her, and she smirked, walking off after the Destroyer.

She had to admit, she wasn't very impressed by what she'd seen so far of Earth. The small town that Thor seemed to be located in was plain, very different to Asgard. It seemed to be deserted as the Destroyer blew up various buildings. There were a few people still around, and four figures walking towards them made Ko smirk. "Just what I wanted," she muttered, darting away from the Destroyer. She clambered up onto a building as explosions rocked the town. As Sif leapt onto the Destroyer and stabbed him, Ko leapt off and slammed her staff into Sif's side. The female warrior was thrown into a building and Ko landed beside the Destroyer as it straightened up, unaffected by being stabbed.

"Kobalos!" Sif snarled as she got to her feet.

"That's me," Ko smirked as she twirled her staff and knocked Sif aside.

"Fall back!" Sif yelled as the Destroyer attempted to blast the group again. Ko smirked as the warriors were all blasted away, and ran at Thor. Three people stopped running as they saw her.

"Kobalos…why?" Thor questioned as Ko pointed her staff at him.

"You know why," she replied, slamming her staff on the ground. It began to shake, and the three mortals staggered, almost falling.

"Enough of this Ko!" Fandral yelled as he lunged at her. "Just let us take Thor home," he pleaded as the two fought. Thor ran past to Sif, and Ko leapt back.

"I can't let you do that. I _won't_," she told him, slamming her staff into his chest as he attacked, deliberately aiming for the spot where he'd been stabbed only days ago. He stumbled back, pain rushing through him. When Hogun rammed into her, Ko stumbled and was hit by the flying debris of a building, which knocked her to the ground.

"Kobalos please, return to Asgard. Return to my brother," Thor pleaded as Ko got to her feet, aware that blood was dripping from her head.

"I swore I would do everything in my power to stop them bringing you back," she hissed, but as she went to attack him, Sif got in the way.

"He's just using you for his plans Ko," Sif warned, and Ko narrowed her eyes into a glare. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself and being king," she was knocked to the ground as Ko swept her legs out from under her.

"How would you know? You've never liked him," she spat. "You've always made that obvious. You can't see him for the shadow cast over him by Thor," she hissed, before someone rammed into her. She looked up, and her eyes softened as she saw Rania.

"Ko, please stop this," the healer pleaded, holding out her arms to show that she was unarmed. "You act only on your feelings. Think, Ko," Ko shook her head.

"I am not only acting on my feelings," she replied, slamming her staff on the ground again. The tremor that followed was much more powerful, knocking Rania off her feet and collapsing a half destroyed building. "I am not the one committing treason. And besides," Ko smirked, and slammed her staff again. "This is far more fun than merely training all the time in Asgard," she told Rania, who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Rania!" they both looked up as the Destroyer started charging another attack. The warriors all darted out of the way and Rania rolled out of the way, but before Ko could, the Destroyer blasted the ground where she and Sif were. The explosion threw Ko through a building and she landed heavily on the other side, her vision swimming before she blacked out.

**Once again, let me know what ya think!**


	7. Defeat and a Celebration

**Only one chapter left after this! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: Defeat and a Celebration

"Get him to the Healing room!" Thor called as they arrived back in the Bifrost, spotting Heimdall collapsed after opening the bridge for them. Rania glanced back at the bridge as it closed behind them, and she bit her lip. Ko had disappeared in the explosion and they couldn't waste time hunting her down. They had to stop Loki from whatever the hell he was planning.

"Come on," she led the way to the Healing Room as Volstagg carried the Gatekeeper over his shoulder.

"He's freezing," the warrior commented.

"Frost giants…" Heimdall murmured. Rania glanced over her shoulder and frowned. Frost Giants were in Asgard. That was never good. As they reached the palace, they found a few Frost Giants wandering around. They turned, and smirked as their arms became huge clubs.

"I have grown tired of this nonsense," Rania growled, taking the warriors by surprise as she pulled brushed aside her dress, which had a long slit up the side, and drew a dagger. She threw it with startling accuracy, catching one of the Frost Giants between the eyes.

"I thought you hated fighting," Fandral commented with wide eyes as he stabbed another other, and Sif and Hogun took out the last of them.

"Doesn't mean I don't have the right to lose my temper and take it out on these invaders," Rania told him as she yanked her dagger free and returned it to her side. "Now come on, we must help Heimdall. He helped us get Thor back. We must repay the favour," she told them, and they hurried on their way.

As they reached the Healing room, Rania barked to the few Healers still around for the night. They placed Heimdall on the table, and the warriors were ushered back as the Healers got to work attempting to warm up the shivering Gatekeeper.

"Look!" Sif's shocked gasp earned their attention. Rania glanced out the window and her blue eyes widened as she saw Thor in the distance at the Bifrost.

"Loki…he plans on destroying Jotenheim," the Gatekeeper managed to say, and Rania turned back to him.

"Heimdall you must rest, you were frozen," Rania soothed as she pushed him back down. His oddly bright eyes darted up to her, but he didn't speak again. His eyes closed as he passed out, and Rania sighed. She glanced back out the window, hoping that Thor could stop him in time.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on, move it," Coulson barked to the men shifting the building rubble about. As soon as a piece of the roof had been lifted from her chest, Ko's eyes shot open.

"No!" she was on her feet before they could stop her.

"Hey, stop!" Ko ignored them, wrenching her staff from the hands of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She took off at a sprint that none of them could match, running straight for the area where the bridge would be. Her heart pounded against her chest, ringing in her ears as she was filled with desperation. She'd failed in stopping Thor from returning. She had to help Loki at least now.

She skidded to a stop at the portal, as the three still standing there turned to look at her in surprise.

"I thought you were dead," Darcy commented.

"It's a little harder to kill an Asgardian than a mortal," Ko growled, stepping onto the platform. "Heimdall!" she called, her voice echoing around the desert as the three humans watched her. "Whoever is watching the Bifrost, summon the bridge!" she yelled, her heart pounding even more. Silence fell as nothing happened. "Loki…" she whispered, falling to her knees. "I failed…I failed and I can't even help you now…I'm sorry…" she whispered as tears began to sting at her eyes.

"Why do you want to help him? He tried to kill his own brother," Erik Selvig questioned, and Ko's head lifted.

"You know _nothing _of which you speak," she snarled. The man took a step back in surprise.

"You love him," Ko's eyes moved to Jane, before she looked away.

"Yes. I do. I have done since I met him," she whispered, wishing she'd told him that instead of teasing him for saying so. "You're the one who went to Thor, when the Destroyer nearly killed him," Ko commented, getting to her feet and walking slowly towards her. She had to give the mortal credit for not backing away with the other two.

"He sacrificed himself to save us. He's a good man," Ko shook her head, looking away.

"If only he'd learnt to be that way before…we'd have all been saved a lot of trouble," she looked down at the symbol of the landing pad, and sighed. She returned her staff to its folded up form and returned it to her side. "I suppose I'm trapped here," Ko commented.

"What's your name?" Jane asked, and the shorter woman glanced at her in surprise.

"Kobalos," she told them shortly.

"I'm Jane. This is Erik, and Darcy," Jane introduced herself and her friends, who were staring at her as if she was crazy. "Do you want to come with us? You don't have anywhere else to go," Ko frowned.

"Why are you being kind to me?" she asked suspiciously. They were on Thor's side, and she against him. She couldn't understand it.

"Because you've been separated from the one you love," Jane spoke softly. "You're on a completely different planet with no clue how to act and no way of fitting in, you need a little help from someone who knows where you're from," Ko watched the strange woman, who smiled. Ko hesitated, before nodding. She knew she needed to learn mortal customs so that she could learn to fit in, in the new world that she was to live in.

1-2-3-4-5

Rania smiled as she passed the crowd of people dining happy in celebration of Thor's return. She sighed heavily as she left the celebration, shaking her head lightly. She was happy to have Thor back, and for Odin to have awakened from the Odinsleep, but there had still been losses.

The black haired woman looked outside, down to where the Bifrost had once stood. In order to stop Loki's plan, Thor had been forced to destroy the Bifrost. Which meant that Ko could no longer return to Asgard, and Thor could not return to the mortal he had developed feelings for.

Tears stung at Rania's eyes for several reasons. She had been close to Ko since they were young, and now she doubted that she would ever see her again. And if they did, it seemed that they would be destined to be enemies. Ko's loyalty had always only been to Loki, and with him gone, it was unlikely that Ko would ever side with the All-Father and Thor.

Thor. There was another reason for her tears. It was evident that he missed the mortal woman Jane, and that hurt Rania. She'd always had feelings for the future King, despite his desire for war and his arrogance. She'd always accepted that it would most likely be unrequited, but that did not stop it from hurting.

"Won't you join us at the feast, Rania?" Fandral called as he walked up to her. Rania quickly wiped her tears away, turning and smiling at the warrior, who smiled back at her.

"Assuming Volstagg hasn't eaten it all," she replied, making him laugh. "Can't have him be the only one who enjoys this amazing feast," she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I assume you miss Ko?" his soft words made her smile almost drop.

"I do," Rania confirmed as they walked back to the feast. "I know that in the end she chose her side and we chose ours, but I miss her regardless," she gave a light shrug. "Someday she may be able to return, and until that day, we must continue to live," she gave a soft smile.

"And live we shall," Fandral smiled as they both sat down.

"Fandral, you _must _try the wild boar!" Volstagg insisted as he slammed down his empty flagon.

"What, there's some left?" Fandral taunted, making everyone around them laugh, including Volstagg. The large warrior clanked his freshly filled flagon against Rania's, and grinned widely at her. She laughed, starting to truly believe her words of moving on.

**So yep, Ko's trapped on Earth and Loki's god knows where. I was going to have Ko return to Asgard, but I thought having her stuck on a planet she hates away from Loki was a better idea!**

**Let me know what ya think!**


	8. A New Life

**Gotten back into playing Final Fantasy 9…been writing about it on my Tumblr as I go along.**

**But anyways, here's the last chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: A New Life

_A much younger Kobalos was crouched in the training room, hiding until Sif left to get some food. She smirked, her amber eyes gleaming in the shadows, before she made her way out, grabbing Sif's staff._

"_What are you doing here?" a voice made her freeze, and straighten up, holding the staff in her hands. She looked around, and saw the two princes walking towards her. "That is not yours," Thor told her, scowling._

"_Really? I was wondering about that," Ko commented, twirling it around in her hands._

"_Hand it over," Thor told her, holding out his hand. Ko raised an eyebrow, and her eyes darted to the younger brother, who was watching her curiously with his bright green eyes. She smirked, and twirled the staff again, tripping Thor up before he could react._

"_Don't think so, Princess," she laughed, and the blond prince let out an angry roar, scrambling to his feet. "I'm kidnapping your brother too, excuse me," Ko grabbed Loki's hand and ran off. Unable to pull free, Loki ran with her._

"_What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Loki demanded as Ko pulled him along, still holding the staff in her other hand._

"_Wherever the wind takes us," she looked over her shoulder and winked._

"_And where is that?" he frowned, struggling to keep up with her fast pace._

"_You ask a lot of questions. Just keep running," Ko laughed, aware that Thor was chasing them, angry over the Princess comment._

"_Who are you?" he called as they turned the corner._

"_Kobalos. I'm training to be a warrior here," she told him, before turning left as they reached a fork. Finally she skidded to a stop, and they leaned against the wall, catching their breath. "Nobody calls me Kobalos. Just Ko," she told Loki, who glanced at her. He went to speak, but another voice rang out first._

"_Ko, just what on Asgard have you done?" they looked around as a girl walked out, wearing a blue dress. Her black hair went past her waist, flowing freely as her blue eyes were narrowed in a glare._

"_Uh…having fun?" Ko offered, smiling weakly as Loki looked from her to the trainee healer._

"_Your __**fun **__usually ends with something breaking," Rania commented. "Especially when you steal Sif's things," Ko blinked innocently._

"_But he's not Sif's thing, he's Loki," Ko pointed out as she glanced to the green eyed Prince, who seemed surprised that she knew his name, for a moment, before he remembered that everyone really knew him and Thor._

"_Ko…"Rania warned in a serious tone, but it was ruined by the amused smile. "Go. Just don't break anything, please?" Ko winked and Loki found himself being yanked along as Ko called her thanks back at her friend._

"_So you do this a lot?" Loki questioned. Ko smiled back at him, which told him that she did._

"_Kobalos!" Sif's furious voice made Ko laugh._

"_I thought nobody called you that," Loki questioned._

"_They do when they're angry with me!" she replied, increasing her pace. "Take this!" she passed him the staff, and he grinned. She was an unusual girl, her hair roughly cut short like she'd taken a knife to it. She had taunted Thor, who everyone seemed to worship, and dragged him along like they'd known each other for years. "Stop!" she hissed suddenly, and pulled him into the deep shadows. Thor ran straight past, and Ko laughed to herself._

"_Why did you 'kidnap' me?" Loki's question made her glance at him, and grin. His green eyes seemed deep, like he was always thinking, not instantly speaking. And that made Ko very curious._

"_You looked fun. And even the boy in the shadow needs a friend," he stared at her as she finally released his hand. "I'm gonna go hide this in Fandral's room. We'll meet again, whenever I next get into trouble," Ko told him, running off and leaving Loki to watch her disappear._

Ko wiped her eyes furiously as she felt tears start to drip down her cheeks. This was ridiculous! She was an Asgardian warrior, not some mortal woman! Pathetic.

She'd lost track of how long she'd been walking. It had been two days since she'd woken up stranded on Earth, and after trying once again to return, she'd gone off alone, leaving a note thanking Jane for what she'd done. Now she was thinking of the past. She couldn't remember when Loki had started calling her Koba, but she'd only ever liked him calling her it.

"Wonder what I'll do now…" she spoke aloud.

"Hey," Ko jumped and spun around, ready to attack. "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya," a young woman with blonde hair smiled brightly at her. She wore black skinny jeans and a deep purple vest, with a black hoody around her waist.

"Can I help you?" Ko asked, sounding ruder than she intended.

"I figured you were a traveller too," the woman stated. "Just wondering if you'd like some company, since I'm wandering too," she smiled. Ko blinked, surprised at the friendliness of this stranger. Earth was a very confusing place.

"Sure, I guess," she shrugged. Being along was getting old fast, especially since it allowed her mind to go back to Asgard. "I'm Kobalos, but you can call me Ko," she introduced herself.

"I'm Amy. Nice to meet you Ko," the blonde woman smiled brightly, and for the first time in days, Ko found herself smiling back.

"You too. So uh, where are you travelling to?" she asked as they began walking.

"No idea. Wherever the wind takes me," Ko couldn't help but laugh at Amy's choice of words. "You?"

"Same," she nodded, still smiling as she looked up at the blue sky.

1-2-3-4-5

Night had fallen and Ko was fast asleep, covered with her jacket, with her hand resting lightly on her staff. Amy, who had been curled up near the fire, suddenly got to her feet silently, ensuring that she hadn't woken the Asgardian as she walked away. She pulled her phone from her pocket, stealing another glance at Ko. She pressed a button, and put it to her ear.

"_Fury_," was the answer.

"I'm with her now," Amy's voice was quiet as she kept walking, but stayed close enough so that she could see Ko.

"_Good. You know the plan,_" Fury told her, and Amy glanced around.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on the Asgardian. Make sure she doesn't try to attack. Don't let her out of my sight," she repeated her orders, shivering as a breeze hit her. She raised her hand, and a deep purple energy orb appeared in it, instantly warming her up.

"_And alert me if she contacts another of her kind_," Amy frowned slightly at his words.

"I don't believe she can contact them, sir," she told him. "If she had any way of contacting them, she would have done so, and stayed near where that bridge appears," she pointed out.

"_We don't know for sure what she is planning,_" was the reply. Amy once again looked over at Ko, who moved, turning over in her sleep. "_With the self-proclaimed protector gone, we will need to keep an eye on her to ensure that she doesn't do something similar to the other day," _Fury told her.

"Understood sir," Amy sighed, and hung up. She let the deep purple orb disappear, and the cool of the air returned. She walked back over to the fire and lay back down, looking up at the clear sky, before closing her eyes.

As soon as she did, Ko's amber eyes opened, and she sat up silently, looking over at the strange mortal. So she was there to keep an eye on her. How fun. Ko couldn't help but smirk. Within a few days she had already warranted the necessity to be watched. Maybe she'd just have to give them a reason to. After all, she was a creature of chaos, away from home and the one she loved, and she was not about to accept that quietly.

**Don't worry, there's gonna be another story, probably posted tomorrow! Playing FF9 and stuff is helping me get through a part I'm stuck on, hopefully I should have another chapter written tonight!**

**Hope you guys liked this story as much as I had fun writing it!**


End file.
